moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Sadie the Brittana Lover
Hi this is my talk page feel free to leave a comment or ask a question i will try and help you as soon as possible. Please no mean comments or harassing please. Please note i just started school again, so I might not reply as fast as I used to, but I still get on everyday. I will tell you if I will miss a day on the wiki. Another good way to contact me is I go on chat often and if you see me on chat, feel free to discuss any problem with me on there too. Happy Monstering, Uhh... Sadie, did you block Coco? 09:44, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Hi Sadie, could you update the Super Moshi Missions-Vital Info. Thanks. 16:16, April 19, 2013 (UTC) When did you become and admin? P.S. Why is the Raffles page blocked, no need it being blocked Mickyfickie (talk) 17:54, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Where? Where have all your messages gone? Also, your name isn't green. BenAdventureBear | Talk to me! 05:23, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Hey I need to speak with you and Sef sometime this Wiki. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]]"Other" 02:19, April 29, 2013 (UTC) :Meet me on the chat where we discussed your rights last time, if you don't remember, meet me on chat then. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 20:47, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Say Hi to Steve for Me, buddy! Hey! This is your friend Toasty here. Just wanted to say hi. Bob says hi. You are awesome and so friendly. :) Forgot to leave my signature: ToastWithTheMost (talk) 20:46, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Congratulations Congratulations on becoming a bereaucrat! I know you will do a good job. Also, seeing as we only have one Admin at the moment, next month I'm gonna try to become an Admin. Also, I need to talk on chat. BenAdventureBear | Talk to me! 05:16, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Hi! I heard you and Sefelic are Bureaucrats! 15:57, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Come on chat! Scrumpy is Awesome!!!!! (talk) 18:57, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Re: Thanks I hope :-) 14:33, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Hi Sadie i'm new can you give me a little tour around please Hey Sadie we have a big problem come on chat right this min Sorted, Please come on chat as soon as you can! Legolas is Awesome!!! (talk) 01:56, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Please block Snoop for infinite. He was swearing and being mean to PopTart NyanCat. Here is the link: http://moshimonsters.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:PopTart_Nyan_Cat/Snoopman14_for_demotion!#comm-38264 Thanks! Legolasfanno1 Legolas is Awesome!!! (talk) 04:09, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Hey Could I speak to you sometime? Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 01:17, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Poptart Hi Sadie, Bran edited a picture of me saying something very mean (http://prntscr.com/15blul). I would never say anything like 'Seriously' or 'Shut Up' unless I'm talking to my brother. [[User:Carwyn-Rawr-Rawr|'Carwyn-Rawr-Rawr']] '|''' [[User_talk:Carwyn-Rawr-Rawr|'Contact Me! (Talk)']] 15:44, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Annoyed! Hey Sadie!, on Wednesday, Tyger was being quite mean to me. I lightshotted the pictures of what he said, he is denying what he said and saying they're editing. I am quite annoyed and upset, please help! Message: I saw the Message that Bran sent you. I would like to inform you that the spotlight message is edited and the reason i know is because i was there. I hope you listen Bulletin Hi, I have a very BIG problem on the bulletin. Bran is stealing MY review, as you can see here. http://prntscr.com/15qy6x Please help. I am very stressed as I was already and I have tests all this week. Couldn't we both do reviews? Rollback | BenAdventureBear |Talk to me! 05:04, May 20, 2013 (UTC) ??? Er.....what's with the Chat Pics in the gallery?? Don't worry, turns out it was a fake User copying you. Inactive Hi, I just wanted to let you all know that I'll be inactive for a few days. ' Clumsyme22 '''Talk 14:23, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Chat + CP Sorry bout chat and CP, I lost connention on chat and my chats playing up , it won't let me back on, on CP The server was ultimate safe chat so i could not chat. Sorry D: Pink rainbow puffle Gigi Snivy Hi Hi! I gotta talk to you about the CP3 wiki's admins. I've seen some posts you put on tygers & brans talk pages on it and i need to talk to you about it. Hey Can I talk to you sometime? Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 19:05, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Chat A certain piece of Toast is waiting for you on chat... Toast With The Most (talk) 13:34, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Hello, Please come back on chat. I was occupied when you came on. I await your arrival. DisneyDaily (talk) 00:17, May 29, 2013 (UTC)DisneyDaily Just asking Hi! It's your friend Toast here! So, now that I'm a chat moderator, I was wondering if you could make me a signature and then post the link to it on my talk? Thanks! Like yours, borderd, and purple please. With a Toasty pick! Thank you so much, have a nice day :) Toast With The Most (talk) 21:47, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Sadie? Sadie, are you there? I'm on chat! Don't leave! Toast With The Most (talk) 22:54, June 6, 2013 (UTC) I am on chat! Please join me!!! StevenGerrard is Awesome!!! (talk) 01:17, June 8, 2013 (UTC) You know When you can. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 20:04, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Hi! I'm on chat! Could you get on? Toast With The Most (talk) 22:01, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Hey I need to talk to you on chat sometime. Not about anything bad, just growing the Wiki type stuff. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 03:03, June 18, 2013 (UTC) :K. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 03:14, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Chat Hey Sadie, please come in chat :'D Also, there's an error on your user page, it says 9th Year not Year 9 :) .Carwyn | Talk | Blog Posts . Category:Signatures 17:21, July 5, 2013 (UTC)